The present invention relates to fasteners, in particular to hook and loop type fasteners.
Arrays of molded male fastener elements, e.g., hooks, are often formed integrally with a sheet-form base, to provide a sheet-form fastener component. This component can then be engaged with a similar component of female fastener elements to form a "hook and loop" fastener. It is desirable that the fastener elements have good strength and toughness, so as to provide strong engagement during repeated use of the fastener. It is, on the other hand, desirable that the sheet-form base be relatively soft and flexible, e.g., to allow the base to flex with a fabric article to which it is attached and to prevent the edges of the sheet-form component from causing discomfort to a wearer.